We'll Always Be
by Sunkist
Summary: [This rating of this fic is R, because of adult situations, NOT because its graphic.]In that fragile moment of 'what if' sometimes you fall too deeply. Lily and Sirius act on the 'what if' and shatter all the built up questioning.


**_Authors Notes: Hmm….this is probably my most mature short story on here…so please_**

**_proceed with caution. Don't worry, it isn't too graphic, but they are adults, and they will_**

**_behave as adults. This is actually, a sad love story. {I know, I know, I don't write anything_**

**_else! J } Please review, please come back, I'm posting several new stories weekly. I love you_**

**_guys! Always ~ Aly_**  

We'll always be…

by: Aly 

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, belong to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling!_

_Thank you! I'm poor anyway, what are you going to sue me for? _

Lily looked over at Sirius sitting on the couch, and she momentarily thought that he looked devastated.

"Hey Siri, why do you look so sad?" She said, warming his face with her smile. He forced himself to ignore it, he pretended to not care.

"I'm just…I can't believe it, I'm so happy that you and James are getting married."  

Lily weakened inside. His smile appeared so broken. Lily felt something break inside of her. She

reached over and placed one of her long elegant fingers to his cheek, and felt his eyelashes tickle her

finger. His dark, dark, green eyes, and long black hair blurred her vision. No. No. No.  

Sirius stared at her. Her fiery hair curling in ringlets around her delicate face, splashed with freckles.

Lily's large emerald eyes soon became the only thing he could see….and its not like he wasn't happy

for them, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he'd never seen her in that light. Lily always loved him

deeply, he knew that, but a brotherly love never settled right with him. He always loved her, just….at

certain times the emotion overflowed in his spirit. Like right now….with her hand on his face….he

thought he noticed her eyes cloud over briefly.  

Lily had never touched Sirius like this before. She'd never touched him so lovingly, so softly. All she

could think of was those very few days whenever she wished James and Sirius weren't soon close.

Those days whenever he made her laugh so hard she felt her insides turn slightly…but was she

laughing, or wishing. Lily Evans…..Sirius Black…… 

Slowly it happened. He gently reached up to touch her hand, and then very quietly, it happened. Lily

reached over and hugged him, with intensity he never experienced in any of his many females. He felt

perfect with her small arms around his neck, her face so very close to his, her fiery curls dancing in his

jaded eyes.  

Neither one even expected what happened next. Like a scene from a sappy love movie, Sirius pulled

her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom of his apartment. A small beam of the evening

sunset trickled in the window. He sat her down so quietly on the bed, he feared she'd break if he

moved too fast, but when he looked in Lily's eyes, her love was all he saw. She laid in the middle of

the bed, and he crawled on top her, easily looking into her eyes.  

"Lily." 

"Sirius, don't talk….there's nothing left to say…."

And he did as he was told. His lips trembled as they reached hers and she knew all at once that this

was what she wanted. Her thoughts were only on him, and the precision at which he moved, and his

gentle touch on her. She closed her eyes and began weeping. Sirius gazed into her eyes and brought

his face very close to hers, easily kissing her chin.  

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." He whispered. 

"No." she whispered shakily… "don't."

Sirius Black had been around, and a few more times. Lily, however, was an innocent one. He had

never been so delicate with anyone as he was with her. Her warm body trembled against his and he

held her closer. The two silently became one, and all that spoke was love. Each movement precise,

and quiet. Each stolen kiss sweet, and each blink careful. Lily looked up at Sirius with tears streaming

down her cheeks, and she very slowly reached up and touched his bottom lip. Her touch made Sirius

hurt inside. He loved her so much, and for so long, they had ignored it. Yet, in spite of everything, the

love that floated in with the sunset, had to leave with the sunrise. 

~~ 

He reached over and pulled her as close to him as he could. Her warm body felt comforting against

his. Lily gently woke up, and stared into his eyes. She loved every aspect of what had just happened.

She loved him, and his easy smile that played upon his lips. She reached over and kissed him. 

"Lets stay here forever." she whispered, holding him tighter.  

"Lily, you've got a wedding to go to." He whispered kissing her back. 

"Sirius, are you …" 

"You know that James loves you, and you love him. We just had to get our feelings out first. But,

leave those feelings here Lily, theres a perfect life awaiting you."  

Lily nodded, she understood. "Sirius, I'll never ever stop loving you. You were always so much

more than a bestfriend to me. I used to feel so guilty about thinking about you…..but…..I love you,

and I always will."  

"I love you too Lils." He smiled, pulling her closer, as if to pretend she could be his for just a

minute longer.  

~~ 

"I do." James Potter said 

Lily glanced over James shoulder to Sirius dark, deep green eyes, and thought of what might

have been. 

"I do." Lily whispered, and Sirius smiled at her, still loving the very air she breathed.  

~~ 

Sirius walked through the memories of James and Lily's house. The burnt floors, and charred

walls haunted him. Where was Lily? Where was that bastard Voldemort? No…not after all

this…no…not Lily. Then he saw her, her tiny body on its side, shielding Harry from any and all harm.

He felt the tears burning his eyes, as he took slow movements towards her crumpled body. As he

pulled her into his lap, embracing her for the last and final time. Then his eyes fell upon Harry. He

looked just like him….he knew it…he knew that coy little grin Harry was wearing….it was

his…no….no…. 

"Lily,"   he whispered through convulsive tears.  

Her deadened green eyes fluttered open and sparkled with the last amount of life she possessed

in her. She reached up, and as a painful reminder she touched his bottom lip.  

"Lily!" he wailed, "don't you leave me…don't."  

"In a perfect world…….we…..will……always……be……In a perfect world, …..you……..were……always ……..mine."  

Her eyes eased closed, just as Sirius leaned forward to kiss both of her eyelids. 

_In a perfect world, you were always mine…_


End file.
